Wake Up
by Visual Confectionary
Summary: Edward doesn't believe that anything is out of reach, and that point will be proven. For now though, the only obstacle is slumber. Oneshot.EdRoy


_Inspired by the song Wake Up by Coheed & Cambria_

_**Much thanks to houseprodigy for being a great beta and Moses. **_

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing.___

* * *

For once, Edward didn't want to talk to Alphonse about the mission, or memories from when they were kids, or…_anything_, for that matter. He simply stared out the window of the train, staring at the point where sky met ground in the distance.

Even with his intellect, he couldn't bring himself to believe that the sky was untouchable. Why, when he was little he would run through fields to the tops of hills, trying to reach the sky.

But it seemed to slip out of his fingers every time.

One time, he could have sworn that his fingertips brushed the edges of a cloud.

He didn't want to believe that some things were out of reach.

The stills of the passing scenery were collecting as reflections on his amber eyes. The distance created by the stills allowed him to open up to himself, where he believed his thoughts to be safe, in his own mind. He had to make sure that the moments were completely private before he could coax himself into mulling over what he considered a form of slumber.

His encounters with Roy Mustang all had a _purpose_ that to many would seem trivial, nothing more than the mere bickering of subordinate and higher up. Yet, Edward Elric had a very high level of intelligence, and not everything he said was pointless.

Some things had a very deep underlying meaning; one that, if the older man wanted to think over, he could surely figure it out.

Perhaps the annoyances would soon be seen as not something done to be obnoxious, but rather, to represent a very deep fondness.

That was why he was on this train at this moment. This was why he was leaving East City and heading to God-knows-where with only a name.

But Roy would ask him, because even if it was solely for reference to the Philosopher's stone; Roy wanted closure on certain issues as well.

Any bit of information that Edward could get that could possibly bring him internal peace was worth it. The rare occasions where they talked to each other, and Edward could say something that made Roy seem at least a bit more upbeat could easily add a year onto Edward's own life with the response he got, as well as the internal uplift.

And so getting these bits of information back to the man were incredibly important to Edward.

He sighed softly, and took a glance backwards to where East City was.

_Keep it together, Roy…_

He knew that one day he could more openly console the dark-haired alchemist about the things that bothered him.

In all honesty, he wanted Roy for himself.

It wasn't anything of lust which would seem common in the case of a teenage boy. Rather, Edward had fallen deeply for the man. It was often hard for him to try and stay harsh on his exterior when all he wanted to do was look at him with admiring eyes as easily he could the scenery he kept watching roll by.

He wished for a morning where he could linger in bed, not for laziness, but rather to gaze at the tranquil state the other would be in, and shamelessly whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

He longed for warm embraces, intimate moments with fingers laced, foreheads pressed together, and chaste kisses.

It definitely was not out of the cards for Edward; sometimes, he just _knew _things. He knew he would get that morning, and he knew those intimate moments would be obtained. It wasn't as if the feelings weren't mutual, but rather, Roy was sleeping.

Ed closed his eyes momentarily, simply trying to feel the moment he was in. It was bliss. He was able to wake himself up whenever he left East City. It would all pay off. It had its purpose. These times were specifically set for him to realize and reassure himself of his feelings. When they rushed to the surface, he felt he was floating, and had finally touched the sky.

Edward _knew_ some things weren't out of reach.

_He was simply waiting for Roy to wake up._

* * *

_ Comments are always appreciated.  
_


End file.
